


How Merlin Learned To Knock

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After barging in on Arthur late one night to inform him of a village raid, Merlin catches his king in a very compromising position.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	How Merlin Learned To Knock

“Sire, I’m sorry to disturb you so late, but…” Merlin broke off, his train of thought not only interrupted but completely forgotten as his eyes fell upon Arthur.

The young King was naked and on all fours on his bed, his backside roughly pointed towards the door Merlin had entered through, his fingers plunged deep within himself.

“MERLIN!” For once he did not need to ask why Arthur was so pissed; this was clearly not a scene he was ever meant to have seen.

“I’m sorry!” Merlin spun around on his heel, his cheeks flaming hotter than they ever had before, as heat stirred to life in his gut. Closing his eyes, he focused on just breathing and regaining his composure.

“How many times do I have to ask you to knock?!” Arthur sounded more embarrassed than angry, but Merlin was not relieved. An embarrassed Arthur was even more dangerous than a pissed Arthur.

“This will be the last time you have to ask! I definitely learned my lesson tonight!” Merlin had almost gotten himself back under control, until he had heard the lingering echoes of whatever desire Arthur had been acting upon before he had entered so suddenly, and his pants began to visibly tent.

“So what is it?” Arthur’s tone warned of a night in the dungeons if it wasn’t something of vital importance.

“Oh right! A messenger arrived in the castle; Odin’s men attacked a village just inside Camelot’s border, and are requesting aid.” Merlin didn’t dare turn back around and face Arthur.

“Merlin…” He heard Arthur sigh heavily, and he knew that his message was vital enough to escape a night locked in a cell. “I’ll send the knights to investigate first thing in the morning. Thank you for bringing this to me right away. Though it does not excuse the fact that you failed to knock.”

“No, Sire.” Merlin shifted uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to flee and forget this night even happened, but couldn’t, because Arthur had not dismissed him.

“Merlin, look at me. Promise me that you will never say a single word of this…” Arthur trailed off as Merlin obeyed the command and turned around, exposing exactly how he was reacting. “You don’t have some kink for hearing a village was invaded, do you?”

“No, Arthur. Of course I don’t.” Never before had Merlin understood so intrinsically the desire for the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

“I see. Then…” Arthur moved fast, grabbing Merlin’s arm and pulling him onto the bed. “Do you want to?” The pillow he had been holding in front of himself in the name of modesty fell away; he wanted Merlin to see him.

“Want to? Want to do what, exactly?” Merlin could barely hear himself over the pounding of his heart leaping into his throat.

“Do you deny thinking about what it would be like to have me wrapped around you?” Arthur lay back, holding Merlin’s hips, and the Warlock’s eyes trailed down the length of the King’s unclad body, and for the first time he allowed himself to not just look, but actually see every inch of Arthur.

With a start, as Merlin dragged his eyes back up to Arthur’s, he realized that Arthur was asking if he wanted to have sex; and what’s more, if he wanted to top Arthur. “No, Sire, I have not. I’ve only wondered… what it would be like to wrap myself around you.”

“Oh, I see.” Arthur was silent for a moment, his eyes studying Merlin’s in the candlelight. “But if I asked you, would you want to?”

Merlin swallowed, the sound loud in the hush of the night-darkened room. “I would not be against it.”

“I see. Merlin, please, help me out, just this once.” Arthur’s eyes pleaded with his.

“Is this a command?” Merlin cocked his head to the side, uncertain how he felt about being ordered into Arthur’s bed.

Arthur shook his head no. “It's a request between friends. I would never abuse my position by ordering anyone into my bed.”

“Have you done this before? I mean, beyond what I briefly saw just now? With another man?”

“No, I haven’t. I’ve only been with women, in the normal way.” Arthur’s hands began to pull at the lacing holding Merlin’s pants closed. “But, Merlin, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t certain this is what I want. I want you, and what's more, I trust you to do this.”

Acting on pure instinct, Merlin leaned in, kissing Arthur, softly at first, then deeper as the young King opened his mouth.

Arthur broke the kiss, shoving Merlin away from him, but before the startled Warlock could ask if he’d changed his mind, he panted out. “Undress. Now.” Arthur’s eyes were heavy with a desire so strong, it was almost tangible in the very air surrounding them.

“Yes, Sire.” Merlin shimmied out of his clothes faster than he ever had before.

“Merlin, enough! I don’t ever want to hear you call me Sire while either of us is naked; and especially not when we are naked together! Do you understand?”

“Yes, Arthur. I understand perfectly. Does this mean I’ll be in your bed again?”

“That depends on how well you perform.” Arthur teased, pulling Merlin back against him the second the servant was finished disrobing, his hands dancing over bare flesh he had only ever seen before in his mind's eye.

“I see. Well, I’ll have you know that my hand has never complained about my technique.” Merlin teased back.

“Wait, are you…?” Arthur sounded stunned.

“Nor have the three village boys I’ve lain with.” Merlin laid his head down onto Arthur’s shoulder as he finished. “My experience is limited, however no, I am not a virgin. I have also done it both ways before; I’m comfortable with being on top, I just never imagined you would want to be on the receiving end.” Merlin fibbed slightly, hoping Arthur would not question him further. He had promised Gwaine that he would never tell anyone of the night they’d spent together; a drunken mistake, but one neither of them regretted.

“Good; the less I broadcast of my less honorable desires, the better.” Arthur pressed a soft kiss to Merlin’s forehead. “And, it's a relief that I’m entrusting my first time taking it to a man who has at least done it once before, even if that man is you, Merlin.”

“Twice, actually.” Merlin supplemented; he had only bottomed with Gwaine, and decided to ignore the insult.

“Even better.” This time Arthur initiated the kissing, as he rolled them over, pinning Merlin beneath him, and straddling the other man’s hips.

Merlin lay back, feeling almost pampered for the first time in his life, as he enjoyed the softness of the Kings bed and pillows below him, and the King himself gazing down at him like he was a priceless treasure as he took Merlin into his hand.

“How do you want to do this? Oh, no wait, first things first, do you have scented oil?”

“Right here.” Arthur pulled a vial out from beneath his pillow. “I use it when I want to… stimulate myself.”

“Arthur, I’m a man too! You don’t need to explain.” He took the vial from Arthur as the King rolled onto his stomach, with two pillows underneath his hips.

“Be gentle; I can’t afford to be unable to walk tomorrow.” Despite Arthur’s nerves, he was relaxed, and excited that he had finally worked up the courage to talk his adorable servant into his bed.

“Arthur, listen to me; I’m smaller than you are, but this will still feel different from your fingers; larger, and more solid. It will hurt a little, so you need to stay relaxed; just breathe and let the pain pass. If you tense, you’ll feel it tomorrow, which is what you don’t want.” Merlin softened his warning by nipping at Arthur’s ear.

“Thank you for letting me know.” Arthur twisted around until he could capture Merlin’s lips with his own.

“As you said, you can’t afford to be unable to walk tomorrow. You will still feel it though; I’m just giving you tips on how to minimize that.” Merlin slicked himself up. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Arthur lay back down, sighing as he felt Merlin place one hand on his hip, using the other to guide himself. The first brush of what could only be Merlin’s tip against his tight opening had him gasping, and wanting more.

“You’re soft; you must play with yourself often.” Merlin commented idly, unable to see Arthur’s face turn bright pink. “It’s good though; the softer you are, the easier it is to take the first time.” He pushed inside before Arthur had time to think of anything to say back.

“Ah!”

“Arthur?”

“Merlin, don’t stop!” Arthur pushed back against him, another moan spilling from his throat.

“You’re really into this; way more than I was expecting.” Merlin didn’t stop as he bottomed out, instead settling into an easy rhythm, pulling out a little more with each thrust.

“Harder!”

“You asked me to be gentle.”

“That was then, and this is now. Harder.”

“Okay.” Merlin sped until he was all but pounding Arthur into the mattress. The King was a mess beneath him; writhing and moaning in ways Merlin had not known men were capable off.

Then Arthur went rigid and completely still; like a bow string pulled almost to the point of snapping in half, and held there as the shot was perfectly aligned. Then the tension drained from him, and he collapsed, limp and panting, onto the bed.

Merlin pulled out, and pumped himself twice, catching his release with his hand. “How was that?”

Arthur turned until he could meet Merlin’s eyes. “Aside from the fact that I’m lying in my own mess… good. More than good, actually.”

“Does this mean a second round?”

“Hmm?” Arthur’s eyes fluttered closed as he considered. “Yes, but not tonight. Right now, all I want is to sleep…” He sat up and looked at Merlin.

“What is it?”

“Did you..? I mean I didn’t feel anything…”

“Oh, yes, I did, I just pulled out first. Male bodies are not meant to be released inside, and it gave me the runs the one time I received. I knew you wouldn’t want that.”

“Oh, no of course not. But next time, I want to feel your release. Even if it's not inside me.” Arthur lay back down. “Be back here at dawn; I’ll be leading the mission back to this village, see if it really was Odin’s men who did the raiding.”

Merlin swallowed regret at not being invited to cuddle as he got back into his clothing, but Arthur was already asleep before he made it to the door.

“Goodnight, Arthur.” Looking back once, he slipped from the room, hoping the next time would come sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
